


Phil's Birthday

by Jayjay17175



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, M/M, Neck Kissing, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay17175/pseuds/Jayjay17175
Summary: Dan decided to give Phil an unwrapped present for his birthday





	Phil's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I know it not even close to Phil's birthday, but I just thought of it and started writing and here we are..at 4:30AM..

Dan woke up knowing the date was January 30th, and to most people it was a regular day. In this household it meant it was Phil’s birthday. 

Dan had already prepared the generic wrapped gifts, and had them hidden away in his bedroom. Dan planned to give them to his boyfriend after breakfast this morning, but little to Phil’s knowledge Dan had one gift that he couldn’t wrap. 

Dan made sure to wake up before Phil to get breakfast going, and pull up their morning anime they would watch together. Instead of the regular cereal they usually had, Dan wanted to actually make something for Phil. 

He ended up making an omelette, and while it wasn’t the best omelette Dan was still proud of it. Dan quickly made another for himself and made Phil’s coffee before going to wake him up before his breakfast got cold. 

Dan woke him up with cute kisses peppered all over his face. Phil woke up confused, but giggling when he realized what was going on. 

“Did I miss something?” Phil asked amused. 

“No yet, but you will if you stay in bed all day. Get your ass up I made breakfast,” Dan stood again leaving the bedroom to go back to the table. 

Usually they eat and watch on the couch, but Dan thought they should make use of their dining table they had. 

Phil came sauntering out of the bedroom, still in his pajamas, but so was Dan to be fair. He noticed Dan sitting at the table, and went to join him, shifting his chair so he could still see the TV. 

“So is this omelette actually edible?” Phil asked, brutally making fun of Dan’s cooking. 

“I mean I think so. But if you die I think that’s okay too,” Dan said, smiling before putting a piece of omelette in his mouth. 

It was good, not too rubbery like most of those restaurants make them out to be. It was actually fluffy, and had taste to it because Dan had actually thought to season it with salt. 

They sat quietly and ate, watching the 4th episode of this seasons anime they were currently catching up on. They laughed at bits, but still struggled to understand what was happening. From the couch they had no problem seeing subtitles, but from the dining table the words were just a tad too blurry. Dan could only imagine what Phil was seeing due to his impaired vision and all. 

They finished and moved to the couch, Phil taking his coffee cup with him. 

After the end screen started playing, Dan decided to get up and grab the presents he’s been hiding away in his bedroom. 

“Happy birthday Phily,” Dan said, coming back out to the lounge. 

Phil looked excited, the little kid gleam in his eye that Dan hoped Phil would never lose. He set the four presents on his lap, and let Phil open them. 

“Also take note at how nicely they’re wrapped,” Dan said, poking more fun at the birthday boy. 

Phil shot a tiny glare at Dan and went through his presents one by one. Dan had gotten him the usual birthday stuff: a shirt, some food, and completely random things that was sure to make Phil smile. 

“Thank you Dan,” Phil said after he laughed at the last present. 

He leaned over to give Dan a peck, and even though they’d been together we'll over three years now, Dan still got butterflies when Phil kissed him. 

“I actually have one more present for you,” Dan said. 

“Oh you didn’t have to do that.” 

“If you don’t want it,” Dan moved to get up, and Phil pulled him back down. 

“Since you went through all the trouble,” Phil said, now seeming to change his mind. 

Dan had thought a lot about this present for Phil. Phil had always wanted to give Dan a hickey, it was his favorite thing to do during...adult activities. Dan never allowed him because of his neck sensitivity. Not to say he didn’t give him hickeys anywhere else, there were often covering his chest, and had the occasional one on his inner thigh, but Phil told him a long time ago how much he loved and wanted to actually be able to see the hickey. Dan knew that Phil also wanted other people to see it too, it was like a universal sign that he was taken. Phil’s jealousy desperately wanted that universal sign to be there. 

“I’ve thought a lot about this one okay?” Dan said, hyping up something that probably wouldn’t even be that exciting anyways. 

Phil’s eyes glimmered, waiting patiently for his last gift. 

Dan didn’t actually know how to present it. He just ended up kinda tilting his head to the left and saying “here”.

Phil was confused. Was Phil already getting his birthday sex? That didn’t usually happen until later. 

“This early?” Phil said, he was staring to get old, he needed more than a mere two hours to get himself hyped up in the morning. 

“I know how much you’ve been wanted to give me a hickey,” Dan tried. 

Phil broke out into a huge smile. Dan knew he would like this present, despite it being kinda lame. 

“Really?” Phil squealed. 

Dan nodded. 

Phil grabbed his shirt and pulled it forward, bringing their lips together. Phil made sure to give him his thank you kiss, and add a little bit more in there to hype them both up. 

Phil started his usual butterfly kisses down his cheek and across his jaw, and instead of skipping his neck and going to the shoulder, he went to the neck. 

Phil was hesitant, he knew how much Dan didn’t like things touching his neck, but he couldn’t help himself. 

He pressed a kiss to Dan’s neck and Dan has to muster all of his strength to not recoil away from the kiss. I mean obviously Dan liked the markings too, it was just the neck thing that seemed to be the problem. 

Soon that kiss turned into another, and another. Phil started pressing his tongue to the spot he was working on in between kisses. Dan was actually starting to get over the feeling of panic, and enjoy the sensation. He still fought himself over staying in place though. 

Then the actual sucking started and Phil was just so into it. Eyes closed, roaming hands, the whole bit. Dan knew he was going to make this a good one, not sure when he would even give Phil this chance again. 

He was sucking pretty hard, a few of them actually hurting. Dan ignored it all, trying to bask in the pleasure. 

Phil added more to the kissing, licking, and sucking, by putting biting into the mix. They were just soft nips, meant to add to the bruising. Dan hated this sensation the most, but still endured it because of how much he loved Phil. 

Phil worked on the nipping for a few more moments before he pulled away, and gave Dan another thank you kiss. 

“There, that should stay awhile. It a little high though, can’t cover it with a shirt...oh we'll,” Phil said, leaning back to where he was on the sofa. 

Dan clicked over to the next episode of the anime they were watching. A few minutes into the episode Phil got Dan’s attention. 

“Hm?” Dan recognized. 

“Can I give you another?”


End file.
